Wingless Angel-Chapter 2
Wingless Angel-Chapter 2 Silena P.O.V "Hey did you hear? I new kid came in." One girl said. "Really? Guy or chick?" The other one said. "Guy, he had black hair and brown eyes. He was kinda those gothic kids. He was kinda cute." "Where is he?" "He just went in the big house a few minutes ago." Gothic clothes? Black hair and brown eyes? It can be, could it? ''I thought to myself after over hearing the girls talking. "Hey Silena you okay?" My twin brother, Mike asked. We were in the middle of a practise match. "Hey Mike, I'll be right back okay?" I sheathed my daggers and ran to the big house. "Hey wait!" I heard Mike shout. When I reached the big house door, I went in without knocking. The three people in it, who were all playing pinocle, jumped in surprise. Mr D put down his cards and said "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" I ignored him, focusing on the boy in the black overcoat who had his back facing me. The boy turned around, for a moment his eyes widened, but his expression turned into a big smile. "Hey Sissy." I admit, I got teary-eyed at this point. "Christopher!" I said, throwing my arms around him as he stood up. "Did you miss me?" Christopher asked as he returned the hug. I nodded. "So are you staying, or is this one of those ''sorry-I'm-might-die-so-I-just-came-here-to-say-goodbye thing that you always pull? He grinned. "Nope I'm staying." "Come on. I'll show you around the new camp." I said as I took his wrist and began pulling him out the big house. "Wait the game's not over yet, I'm winning!" Christopher complained. I looked at Chiron, who smiled and gave a supportive nod. "Too bad, your not going to get away this time." I countered. "At least let me get my suitcase." He said. ---- "And that's the Nyx cabin." I said pointing to the large black building. Christopher stared at it for a moment. "It's going to be so weird staying in another cabin." "Yeah I guess so." I said. "Christopher?" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Mike. Christopher looked at Mike and said "Hey Mike!" Mike looked at Christopher, probably deciding whether he was really there or not. Instead of smiling, his expression turned hard, he looked mad. "Mike?" Christopher said with worry in his voice. "You.." Mike's voice was on edge, as if he would snap at any moment. He held out his hand, the bracelet around wrist turned into a celestial bronze spear. "Whoa, hey Mike. Easy we can talk about this." Christopher had his hands in front of him, dropping his suitcase. "Your right we can, you disappear for three years without so much as a phone call. Then you return, saying that I might die, so goodbye guys. What's up with that?" Mike starting slowly advancing. "Mike listen to me-" Christopher was slowly stepping backwards. "No, you listen to me!" Mike's pace was getting faster. "Mike, no don't" Christopher said. "Come here!" Mike said as both of them broke into a run as Mike was chasing Christopher. "Mike geez, I'm sorry okay?" "Sorry? That's all you can say?!" They said during their deadly game of tag. I couldn't help but laugh, even after so many years, things haven't changed. Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 3|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 16:18, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page